Stay
by J.Jenningsaus
Summary: Luke has just worked out he has lost Andy, starts off Luke and Andy but ends up Andy and Sam
1. Luke

Hey guys the song is called Stay - Ronan Keating , hope you enjoy

Luke has given up on love with Andy. He knows she loved Sam but she just doesn't want to leave the safety of Lukes place and fully commit with Sam.

This is Luke Story.

As I paced the house one more time, waiting yet again for Andy, I thought I was the one who was always late. I look at the clock for what felt like the 100th time it was still only 10 mins after I last looked at it 1.12am just as I walk to go to bed she opens the door and apologies as she always does. I forgive her and we got to bed.

She said it was just work as we lie down . I know better but I just don't say anything anymore, its better not to we don't need yet another fight. It clicks over to 2am . The usual time for her late night phone call I just pray it doesn't happen tonight as she was already late she normally just says it her dad at the pub getting drunk she needs to pick him up. I don't believe her. I did to start with, its trust right every relationship has it or they should I don't have 100% trust in her anymore she has lied too much .

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying he won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying

And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see  
He can't love you like me?

I keep telling her not to go ,beg her more like it , but as always she goes to him. I always say ill be waiting up for her she always says she will be late and she will see me tomorrow, and with that she leaves.

Why don't you stay, I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When he calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

As this has been going on for 6 months, im done she leave me nearly everynight now to see him , Sam Swarek …. She was his rookie. She blow his cover on the 1st day and stuffed up his last undercover too. Yet he still let her come back to him. Why can't they both be honest with eachother and me. I don't think I can take much more of it. I really just don't want to believe it but I know what's going not im not blind I have given her my everything I was willing to give her the world. She just doesn't want it with me anymore she must really love Sam. I guess I don't want her to need me anymore and I have to let her go.

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find  
You wanna leave his bed for mine

Why don't you stay, I'm up of my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You cant give you what I need  
When he begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

That's it im done. I walk the house , our house one more time its will past 3am and still not call from her . I was planning on call or even senting her a text tell her what I want to say but I know it couldn't come out how I would want it to.

So I guess this is it she wants him but doesn't want to tell me. I guess ill do it myself I im tired of waiting for her. Waiting for her to stay with me one night they wedding was MENT to be next week as I go thought the list I need to cancel I realize what I need to say. Simple and too the point just like most cops.

So here it is …

Andy, I know so you can Stay. Luke

Baby, why don't you stay


	2. Andy

don't really know where about this is going but all reviews may help

* * *

Andy pov

Waking up after my phones goes off , blinking twice I unwrap Sam's arms from my waist and move over to get my phone and text from Luke… umm maybe he had to work back late, it probably all it says so I open it and read it only a single tear ran down my cheek.

Andy, I know so you can Stay. Luke

Sam wakes up to me re-reading the text he read it out loud and all he can say it Crap

I didn't want to ever hurt him but after everything I have a new safety net. Sam.

I text him back

Luke , I'm sorry. Ill come around tomorrow to move my stuff out. I really didn't want to hurt you. I guess I didn't know what I want. Andy

Sam reads my text as I time and asks if I know what I want now, I only laugh and say more then anything and kiss him, just as I my phone goes off again.

Andy, I know you didn't know , I guess I just wanted it to be me. I now know it wasn't but I want you to be happy , I really do its why I had to let you go. I knew you wouldn't want to hurt me it why I had to be the one who let what we had go. I just hope we can still work together without killing each other…. Yes tomorrow will be fine I have a lot of paper work to do after the case two days ago. You will have the full day and I will get the key from you at work. Luke

A smile crept on to my face without knowing it Sam smiled back and said will I guess you are moving in with me then. Without saying anything I jumped up and straddled him and kiss him with so much love and passion he knew my answer without words.

Later that night after the heavy making out and most amazing love filled sex Sam was sleeping I couldn't I knew what I had done to luke was bad but I was happy. Did it make me a bad person or just someone in love. Guilt came over me getting up and moving out of his , will now our bedroom, into the living room sitting on the couch I curl my knee up and sitting my head on them I cried both happy and guilty tears.

My life had finally had purpose but I hurt luke but now he knows and sam knows, will he knew but it finally out there I love him and really want him or maybe it was more of a need now . he was/ is my saftely net and I know ill need him im Andy McNally im always getting myself into trouble. For once I know im in a place where im ok . I stop the tears and smile. But it will all work out the right way, after a little giggle slipped from my lips I grab my phone snap a quick photo of myself and sent a quick text to sam…

Baby I love you…..

Was all it said but I know it will be enough. I could hear it go off in the bedroom and sam must have rolled over to get it after 30 secs I get a text back from him saying

Sweetheart… I love you too, now get your cute booty back to bed, where are you.

As I re-read the text I slowy get up after a quick drink of water I make my way back to bed … our bed where I know ill stay. Right where im ment to be ill stay in sam arms forever

Sam pov

Waking up to my the beeping of my phone it was late so I couldn't think of who would be texting me now , as I roll over and grab my phone. It was photo of Andy. My Andy curled up on couch smiling . its said

Baby I love you…..

I smiled knowing I love her so much more then she is knew. Senting back a really quick reply, after I couldn't work out where she was .

Sweetheart… I love you too, now get your cute booty back to bed, where are you.

I could hear her walking around to im thinking the kitchen I heard putting a glass in the sink and walking back in to the bedroom , as she curling back in to bed with me I know she wasn't going to run and hide anymore she was going to stay.

I knew I would need to talk to her tomorrow but right now nothing could feel better. As I starting to think how I didn't change anything I knew things had changed and maybe for the better or worst I know its going to a life we are going thought together now . As I heard her breathing ease knowing nothing would or could change tonight I slowly fell asleep myself with my girl by myself staying..

Andy pov

Waking up to sam in the shower I get up to start breakfast knowing I need to get an early start on our new lives and moving the stuff out of luke place. I got a text just as sam walked out with a "good morning baby" it was from luke

Andy , im leaving now , come over whenever and text me when you are done. Thanks Luke

Wow was all I could say I just couldn't get over how easy this was, how not upset luke was . I started to think was this the calm before the storm or was this it . was he really going to be this understand . I got snapped out of the thought when sam wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck . all I could say was babe im fine let just eat so we can get this over and done with ok.

I don't think he believed me but he just went with it , the faster we ate the faster it would get done, and with my car and sams truck it should only take 2 trips maybe….

Beep beep…

Agh my phone again .its traci

Andy , what up with luke his not himself what happened are you ok….Traci

I turn and ask sam what I should say to her , he said the truth as it will come out anyway … maybe just half the truth as I would rather tell her in person so it came out as

Traci we slipt. Me ok . better then ok . will explain all when I see you Andy

Will I was finally with sam im great and in love why wouldn't I be ok .

As breakfast stuff get eating and cleaned up I throw on my favourite pair of jeans pair of connies and tank top and hoodie. Throw my hair up in a mess high bun grab my bag sunnies and keys and tell sam im leaving ill meet him there I needed to work out what lukes and whats mine , I didn't thinking luke would be too mappy with sam going though his stuff.

As I get to my old place.. I guess lukes place now I open the door. I laugh , a smile till lies on my face nothing had changed like anything would but I don't know I guess I maybe thought he would have packed all my stuff up and lined up by the door waiting for me to move it all out… I walk in the kitchen and put my stuff down I see a note lying on the bench I walk over to it reading it …

Andy and well I guess Sam

Please be quick and andy don't let sam go thought my stuff but I think you knew that already. As I said before ill get the key of you tomorrow of whenever I see you at work. I wont let anyone today so you can have a day to yourself and if you want we can talk but I guess I don't really want to make a big deal out of it.

Sam all I want to say to you is … look after Andy or you will be sorry ….

Andy please read this part by yourself…

Im upset so please don't try and talk to me about this at work as I don't know how I will react and I don't really to hit Sam while there are other people around. I would like you not to show off with sam at work, but I think you knew that one too.

So I guess this is it then. Im just sorry I didn't see it sooner so you could have been happy sooner . Andy you meant the world to me so its so hard to let you go but what you love you sometimes need to let go its what I need to you now.

I love you…

Luke

Wow I didn't know he felt that way. I know what I want to do now but how to tell sam . moving into the bedroom I guess I should start with my clothes and shoes I could put then in my car . after my 2nd trip to my car I could hear sam pull up and I must have had a worried look on my face as he ran over to me and held me. Im fine sam can we just get this done… I kinder have a question for you when this is all done and we are back at yours he said ok lets ok.

Sam pov

2 trips laters we are done andy just went back to double check it all as I start dinner I must over think just like andy does as I just keep thinking about the question andy she said she needed to ask me … just as I finished dinner she walks in the door . I could really get used to her walking into I guess our place now yell hey babe down the hall.

I ask her if she was ok she said she was tired but good. Ready to eat as we curl up on the couch and eat and talk and drink , I ask her what her question was , I put my hand on her knee as she takes a deep breath….

Ok sam she starts, I really do worry about her ….

Andy pov

Ok sam, this isn't something I want you to answer straight away , I really want and need to think about this as this is really big for both of us . his looking at me with a worried face.

Ok I cant keep you waiting so im just going out to say it …. Sam I wanna move away, I can't …. I don't want to be around here anymore I feel it wouldn't be fair on luke . I don't want to rub it in . I was thinking maybe st catherines near your sister and that way we can see her more and her kids and well it will be like a family again…. I kinder had being thinking this since we got to together and looked into it and there is 2 jobs open and maybe we could transfer and move up there…. I took in a quick breathe .

Sam pov

YES …. Wow it was a surprise , but its what I wanted its what my sister sarah had wanted me to be closer with her and her family…

Yes baby let go , Andy , sarah whats me closer to her so she doesn't need to complain about me not going to see her all the time . We will need to talk to everyone and Frank and get the transfer… are you sure thought it's a huge move. She just nodded her head. We Andy ill call sarah and see if we can stay with her for a few days and we can look for a place and did you want to tell traci before she finds out though the gossip of 15. I guess but sam she said , went should we go . maybe we should wait and talk to frank she just jumped on me and said lets go then . all I can think about it maybe this is all to fast but its what I have always wanted my 2 favourite girls finally coming together as a family just like I have always dream.

After grabing my keys we head out the door off to the barn , I know we will get looks from everyone as it was our day off .

As I pull up at the barn I turn to andy is has a huge smile on her face just like a kid on chirstmas morning. You ready to do it this, you ready to change our lives she leaned in and kissed me and jumped out and came around my truck opened my door and said yes… . jumping out I locked the door and walking with my hand on her lower back we walking into the station everyone looked up from what they were doing after dov ask what we were doing here on our day off. Andy said she would tell him later and we kept walking to frank office knock and walked in .

Frank I said we need to talk. Frank didn't look like he liked the sound of that but it needed to be done.

Frank we are going to be 100% honest with you just ask you want all your staff to be . ok sam go on frank said.

Andy and luke broke up last night and will I looked up to andy smiled and kepted going . andy and I are now dating we have been for a while we don't want to show off and we heard there are 2 spots opened up in st catherines we are both hoping we could transfer up there.

As I held andy hand I looked out of the window into the station everyone who was there was looking in and luke had just walked out of his office and didn't really look that happy. I turned my attation back to frank as he said he wasn't happy in losing 2 of his best officers , but he would sign them over to the st catherines station if that what they really wanted as we both nodded he said he would have to paper work ready for them to sign in a week after tomorrow shift and he also gave us a week off and we could start up there in just over 3 weeks , also saying it was up to us to tell everyone what is happening he didn't want to tell everyone and then them getting upset with him its was understandable . I heard andy thank frank as she got up and as I stood up and thanked him myself we told him to come to the black penny tonight and we could tell everyone then , I saw andy on her phone she must have been texting everyone it was the easier way and we left .

Andy

To: Traci , dov, Chris, Gail, Noelle, Ollie, jerry frank

Hi all, please come to the black penny after shift ….. big news .

Thanks Andy

its all said I turned to sam as we go into the truck babe it going to be ok right we are doing the right thing , will they understand should I let luke know im leaving or what yes I know his not apart of my life now but maybe just a quick text so he doesn't here it from everyone. Sam said maybe I should so he doesn't get the wrong idea.

Luke , just didn't want you to hear it from everyone or anyone else , Sam and I are leaving we didn't want to hurt you anymore then I already have. I know this isn't what you had thought would happen but we are moving up to st catherines and we have tranfers up there we start in 3 weeks and after tomorrow we will be out of your life so you can be happy .

Andy

Getting back to the house I laugh sam turned and asked what im laughing at . I say maybe I shoudn't unpack if we are moving he kisses me as my phone starts ringing . its traci

Andy : McNally

Traci: hey Andy what is this big news

Andy : sorry traci you will need to wait just like everyone else and yes im ok and not im not dying its all good and it will all be for the better

Traci: are you leaving

Andy :…..

Traci: andy are you leaving

Andy :… umm traci I have to go ill talk to you tonight with everyone else ok bye

Crap how did she know.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry for the wait, I just needed time away for a few days with a few personal issues came up and then a few problems with my staff at my store, I'm so thankful that rookie blue wasn't on this week as I would have been upset I missed it ,

So if you are reading any or all of my stories, which you must if you are reading this, I thank you and if you have left a comment, you are amazing, I really can't thank you enough, and to everyone who doesn't review but likes or favourite one or all of my stories, every morning and I check my inbox and its full of reviews and stories and or author favourite it really does make my day better. I do love writing and sharing my thoughts.

Ok so just quickly –

Walk Me Down The Middle – I have nearly finished the 2 chapter, and should be up before the end of the week

Baby McSwarek- this story isn't a serious one so Im hoping to have the last chapter or 2 out by the end of the month

Stay- ok so Im not in love with this story its why I haven't finished it but Im going to try and finish the last chapter when I have time and put it up

Our Little Rookie - I know I started this off as a one shot but as I keep moving forward I think I might want to add a second shot to it, let me know what you think

Temporary Home- this chapter is killing me to write for many reason , as I know how it end, every time I sit to write the rest I start crying, Im going to really push myself thought it and finish it off before the end of the month

And I have 4 new stories in drafts, one is being proof read now, it was just a quick one-shot as I felt bad not putting anything out and I should have that out soon, (its Traci's pov)

Oh lastly I really need to thank any amazing person bebesmom, you are amazing, for all your reviews and for the friendship with now have, Im blessed to now have you in my life.

Thank so much sorry for the wait, until the next chapter love you lots


End file.
